Enough
by SpitFire Kagome
Summary: Oneshot redone. Kagome can't wait on Inuyasha to make a decision anymore so she makes it for him.


I got bored so I wrote this. I do not own the Inu-Yasha characters. Although I would give anything to have Inu-Yasha in leather pants.

Enough. Kagome finally really knew what that word meant. It meant she wasn't going to take this crap anymore. It meant she wasn't going to be compared to an undead clay bitch anymore. It meant she wasn't going to play the weak little girl anymore. And more importantly she wasn't going to let her heart get shattered by an idiot of a hanyou. Kagome knew when she saw Inu-Yasha with Kikyo again that she could no longer stay by his side. So stepping out from behind the tree she had been hiding behind she let the hanyou know she was there. "Kagome I can explain". Its sad but that's the exact words she expected him to say. And she knew just how to respond "Inuyasha enough. You want Kikyo and that's fine. But do not expect me to give her my soul. Yes my soul. You see Inu-Yasha I was never her reincarnation. For how can you be reincarnated from someone born after you". Oh the look on their faces. Kagome felt that everything she had been through was worth it just to see that look on their faces. "What the hell are you talking about wench. Of course you're her reincarnation. You've got her looks, her powers, and you're from the future. And humans don't live that long." "Oh poor Inuyasha. Am I confusing you? Good. Know this mutt and know it for the rest of your going to be miserable life. I never said I was human." Inuyasha started sputtering in disbelief while Kikyo had her usual blank face. "Why my dear copy. It seems as if you have finally lost it." Said Kikyo in her cold emotionless voice. Kagome just laughed. "You are both fools." And then she revealed herself. "I am the goddess of time. Protector of all powerful items. I am the true guardian of the shikon no tama. In fact I helped to create it." After she finished talking she started glowing. When the light had faded there indeed stood a goddess. Kagome had grown in all the right places. Her hair was so black you could see all the colors of the rainbow glistening off of it. Her eyes had become little windows to the universe and all its secrets. Inuyasha could think of only one word that was just a stepping stone to describing her. Beautiful. "This is impossible" screeched Kikyo. "Oh but Kikyo its not. I grow tired of you and your pet's games. I am leaving this plane of existence. I have grown bored with its inhabitants." "But Kagome when will you be back" asked a breathless hanyou. "Oh but I'm not. I am taking what is mine and I am going to explore. On my own as I have done for a millennia". Inu-Yasha couldn't believe it. He was losing Kagome. He was going to be alone again because he was too stupid to know he loved Kagome not Kikyo. "Wench you can't leave. We still have jewel shards to find" Leave it to Inu-Yasha to stuff his foot in his mouth. "You mean these" maybe it was just the innocent way she said it. Or maybe it was because she was holding all of the shikon shards in the palm of her hand. Maybe it was both but something about this situation just didn't seem real. "Where did you get those" Kikyo asked with venom in her voice. "I ran across Naraku the other night and he got all pissy. Just cause I called him monkey boy. How was I to know he liked baboons that much" answered Kagome. "Anyways I'll be going now. Have a nice existence in the afterlife both of you. And before you go tell the others goodbye for me. " That's when it really hit Inu-Yasha. She was never coming back. She had once told him that she would only say goodbye if there was no hope of meeting again. "Kagome you can't leave. I... I love you." Kagome just stared blankly at him. "Too little too late Inuyasha. A while ago I would have given anything to hear you say those words. But that was then this is now. You chose Kikyo time over time. Now I choose. And I choose to leave. And know this. I will forget you. I will forget your insults, your yelling, and your constant running to Kikyo. But you both will remember me for the rest of your mortal lives. You Kikyo will remember me as the better of us. You Inu-Yasha will remember me as the one to bring joy to your life. And you will remember this day even in the after life. You will remember this as the day I finally chose. And it wasn't with you. So enjoy your happiness together for as long as you can for it will soon turn to resentment and hatred." With her final words of goodbye Kagome materialized a pair of beautiful irridescent wings, that cascaded the ground as she walked. And with one final look she spread her wings and flew into the sky where she opened a portal and left. Never to return. Never to give love and happiness to a certain hanyou. Never to laugh and talk with her friends. Never to mother a fox cub. And true to her word the Hanyou and dark Miko grew to hate each other and resent their lives together. They soon went their seperate ways. Kikyo went to villages where she could still pretend to be the all powerful and kind miko. Inu-Yasha just vanished. Out of history and out of the minds of his friends. Shippo found a band of kitsunes who took him in and raised him as their own. Sango found her brother unconscious in the woods free from Naraku's hold. And Miroku's wind tunnel disapeared from his hand. Not having to fear being sucked into the void anymore he soon asked Sango to marry him. They wed that summer. At the reception they could have sworn they saw the form of Kagome on the edges of the village smiling at their happiness. To this day Shippo, Sango, and Miroku swear that Kagome was the cause of their good fortune.

And still true to her word Inu-Yasha never forgot the girl who brought him true happiness for the first time in his life. He never forgot how he kept betraying her. And he never forgot that it was his fault she finally had enough and left. Kagome is still exploring the different planes of existence. Unfortunatly she could not keep her last promise. She never did forget the hanyou that broke her heart, nor did she ever forgive him. She still looks in on him from time to time. Just to see how he's doing. He never knows she's there though. You see after Kagome left he went insane. To him she was still always by his side. To him he never made the greatest mistake of his life by letting her get away. Some days he wakes from his false dreams. And when he does even the earth cries for his tortured soul. Some say that before he died Kagome returned to him. That she gave him immortality so he could stay with her for eternity. Others say that he ran off a cliff one day and died. If you want to hear my opinion then I think I'm alive and fine with my miko wife and our two little quarter demon children.


End file.
